


No Shame

by Kit (Murphy22)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Huening Kai, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Eventual Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Top Huening Kai, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy22/pseuds/Kit
Summary: Jungkook's dad (Namjoon) invited his fiancé (Jin) and his son (Kai) to come live with them. Jungkook is not happy about either of them coming. He especially does not like this annoying brat intruding on his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook was not thrilled about today. His dad had been dating someone, and they had recently got engaged. Today was the day that he was going to finally meet this woman. His father was overprotective, so Jungkook had never met any of these women before. Something must be different about this one, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t have met her before she intruded on his life. To make matters worse, she was bringing her son. Apparently Jungkook and her son would be attending the same school this year. Jungkook would be starting his junior year, while this delinquent would be repeating his freshman year. His dad was trying to talk up what he calls “Jungkook’s new brother,” but Jungkook barely listened. All he knows is that the kid is a prankster and gets in trouble a lot at school. Now Jungkook was not averse to pranks, in fact he had done some himself, but the issue was that he didn’t want this little brat coming in HIS house and acting like he ran the place. He wasn’t happy about his dad’s fiancé coming here, but he could ignore her. But this kid would be in the way too much; he just knew it. Jungkook hears his father calling him down stairs. The parasite and his mother were here.

Walking down the stairs, Jungkook heard the door open. He could also hear his dad greeting them and telling them to come on in like it was their own home, well Jungkook guessed now it technically was. As he got to the end of the stairs, and he looked up. Jungkook was frozen in his tracks. He couldn’t say a word. His father must have seen the confusion on his face, so his dad said, “Kook, this is my fiancé, Jin.”

Jungkook said the only thing he could think of, “What the fuck?!”

The fiancé, clearly a man, squeezed Jungkook’s dad’s shoulder, and said, “It’s okay Joonie. This may be a shock for him. We knew this might happen.”

Namjoon responded, “Kook, Jin is my fiancé, and we are very happy together. I want you to be happy for me.”

Earlier he couldn’t find the words, but now Jungkook was enraged. He stepped forward and started shouting, “Dad! What the actual fuck? You never once said you were dating a man. Are you gay? What the fuck happened? Did this man turn you?”

Then a slender younger man slid in front of Jungkook clearly upset with his remarks and replied, “Hey! That’s my father, and I won’t let you disrespect him. You should also be nicer to your dad.”

Jungkook leaned over the boy. He was trying to be menacing, but the boys' heights were very similar. Jungkook was only an inch or two taller than him.

“I don’t take orders from kids like you!”

Namjoon and Jin separated the two boys before it could get worse. Jin pulled his son back and left a soft hand on his shoulder. Jungkook could tell that Jin was delicate; his hands actually reminded him of his mothers. Then Namjoon moved him and Jungkook aside to talk in private. Namjoon started, “ I am sorry to startle you with this. I know this must be hard. Not only am I bringing strangers into this house, but I lied to you.”

Jungkook replied, “Dad, since when are you gay?”

“I don’t know really. It’s kind of new for me.”

Jungkook huffed, “Then why marry this man?”

“Life is too short to waste. Please try to understand Kookie.”

He sighed, “Fine. I’ll try, but don’t call me Kookie in front of the brat. He’s already gonna be enough trouble.”

Namjoon shook his finger. “Be nice to him.”

They both went back to the “intruder and parasite” as Jungkook will now refer to them (only in his head of course). He puts on a fake smile and greets Jin. Then Jin gasps, “Oh I forgot my little man. Jungkook, this is my son Kai.” Kai gave him a wicked smirk and put his hand up waiting to see if Jungkook would shake his hand. He squinted at Kai, but for now he would play nice, at least around his dad. He took Kai’s hand and gave a slightly harder handshake than normal, but only Kai was aware of this. It even made him snicker a bit. Namjoon clapped his hands and said, “Well now that that’s settled. Jin, I’ll help you move into my room, and Jungkook will help Kai. Kai your room is right across from Kook’s.”

Kai smiled, “Thank you, Mr. Kim.”

Joon laughed, “No need to be so formal. We’re family now. Call me Namjoon.”

It took Jungkook and Kai the entire afternoon to move the boxes into the spare room. Jungkook hated that their rooms were so close to each other. They spent the entire time in silence. When Jungkook brought in the last box he said, “Well my work is done. Bye.” He was almost out the door when an arm grabbed him. He turned and gave an annoyed look at the younger boy. He shook the boys arm off. Kai scoffed and said,” Look, I know you don’t want me here, and that’s fine. I’m not particularly fond of you either, but my dad really likes yours. So, be a little bitch to me all you want, but leave them alone.”

This infuriated Jungkook. Nobody has ever called him a bitch before, and he was not going to take that from some kid. He needed to be taught a lesson. Jungkook cocked his head, “Listen, call me a bitch again, and I’ll fucking end you.”

Jungkook walked out the room, but before he could slam the door he heard the brat say, “Whatever you say Kookie!”

He considered turning back around and dealing with the kid, but he decided this wasn’t the right moment. Sooner or later Kai would get what’s coming to him, but for now Jungkook needed to be alone with his thoughts. He went to his desk and opened his laptop. He wasn’t sure why he was doing this, but he went to the Google search bar and typed in “gay.” There were a million pages on gay rights, gay marriage, gay terms, and everything else. It was too much. Then he came across a link to a yaoi manga website. Jungkook had heard of it before, mainly from all the girls at his school. They were always trying to “ship” him with his best friend Jimin, but that would never happen. They were just really good bros. Anyway, he decided to click the link. Maybe he could understand what is going on in his dad’s mind. He mainly glances through them. They seemed very sweet and cute like the girls at school describe it, but then he clicked on one that had him push a button to confirm that he was 18+; he wasn’t, but there was no harm in lying. The manga loaded onto the page. The first image was a man with another man’s dick in his mouth. He was horrified by the image, but then he heard a voice coming from the door, “Like father like son?”

Jungkook turned to see Kai standing by the door. He was sure he shut it, but he wouldn’t put it passed Kai to invade upon his privacy. Kai still had his devilish smile on, but this time he was shirtless and only wearing checkered pajama pants. He was also drying his hair with a towel. Jungkook noticed how slender the guy was. He actually reminded Kook of what they called a “uke” in these mangas. He had delicate features kind of like his dad, but while Jin seemed sweet, Kai had this wicked side to him. He was like a demon with an angel’s face. Jungkook spat, “Fuck off!” Then he went back to staring at his screen. Trying to not make it seem like a big deal, but then he heard footsteps.

Kai leaned over Jungkook. The towel now placed around Kai’s neck like a scarf, he put his arms on the desk trapping Jungkook under the boy. Jungkook knew he could push the boy off any minute, but something caused him to refrain from doing this. Kai’s eyes were hooked on the screen, while Jungkook’s were hooked on him. Kai seemed to be studying the screen. He even clicked to the next page to see what happened next. Meanwhile, Jungkook was focused on Kai’s features. He seemed to have a strong jawline and cheekbones, but they were under the remainder of his baby fat, which made his appearance cute. It was that smile and eyes that ruined this illusion. Kai turned to look at him. Their faces were now inches apart. Kai grinned, “This manga is pretty good.”

Jungkook was shocked at this response, but he quickly pushed him away so hard Kai almost fell onto his bed. Kook replied, “You’re getting water all over me. Go back to your own room.”

Kai regained his balance and walked out the door, but he didn’t leave without adding, “Night….bro.”

A few weeks have passed since Jin and Kai moved in. Jungkook didn’t pay much attention to Jin except when he was trying to act like a parent to him. He didn’t like how Jin seemed to do all the things that his mother use to. He was always cooking and cleaning. He seemed to be a better housewife than Kook’s own mom, and this annoyed him. He was never outwardly mean to Jin, but he wasn’t very nice either. He tried to stay distant and neutral because he figured this wouldn’t last long anyway. He figured his dad was just experimenting, and he could indulge his father for the time being. Now, Kai on the other hand, was the biggest pain to Jungkook. He acted all bubbly and nice around his dad and Jin, but Kook new the truth. This kid was the devil. Jungkook mostly stayed in his room to avoid him. This seemed to work most of the time. He was even able to avoid him at school because they were in different grades. On the first day of school, Jungkook just showed Kai where the front door was then left him. After that, they rode to and from school together, only because his dad threatened to take the car away if he didn’t give Kai a ride.

One-night Jungkook was up late listening to an audio book. Jimin had recommended that he read The Great Gatsby, so he bought the audio book in the app store. Jimin was always trying to get him to read more, so the compromise was audio books. Jimin always found a way to make people do things, even if they didn’t want to in the beginning. Jungkook would never tell him this, but he actually enjoyed the books now. Anyway, he was listening to his book when he heard a knocking sound coming from the hallway. At first, he thought maybe it was Kai knocking at his door for some reason. Jungkook was going to ignore it, but the sound didn’t cease. Finally, he got out of the bed and opened his door, but nobody was there and the knocking continued. He looked down the hallway, but there was nothing there. Jungkook stepped out of his room and noticed the noise got louder the closer he was to Kai’s room. He made a fist ready to knock on the door. Then he remembered that Kai never knocked when coming into his room. So he put his hand on the door knob hesitant at first to turn it. Then he slowly opened the door, but he only cracked it enough to see what was going on.

The sight in front of him was so unexpected. He wanted to run back to his room, but his interest was piqued. He saw a young boy on all fours being fucked by Kai. The knocking turned out to be the headboard, luckily their parents’ room was upstairs. The boy on the bed looked smaller than Kai, if that was possible. Comparing them, Jungkook noticed that Kai did have some muscle, but nothing like his own. The guy under Kai looked familiar to him. Kook was pretty sure that he went to their school, but he was probably some random freshman that he wouldn’t have paid much if any attention to. The boy started to whimper each time Kai thrust inside of him. Then the most shocking thing happened; Kai looked at Jungkook and smirked. They locked eyes for a split second, but it was long enough. Kai turned and thrust one more final time before him and the other guy climaxed. The other guy collapsed on the bed, but Kai got up and slipped on a pair of boxers. Then he walked to the door, opened it, and motioned for Jungkook to come in. Jungkook stepped in half dazed. Kai picked up some clothes off the floor and threw them to the other, who slowly started to get dressed. Jungkook stayed standing not too far from the door, while Kai sat on the bed next to the boy getting dressed. Kai smiled and said, “Beomgyu, this is my…step brother to be, Jungkook. Jungkook this is Beomgyu….my lab partner.”

Jungkook scoffed, “Let me guess….biology?”

Beomgyu laughed, “Very funny. Well, I gotta go. That was fun.” He grabbed his shoes and walked out the door with his final goodbye. “See you Monday.”

The room went silent when Beomgyu left. Kai sat there, only in his boxers, just looking at Jungkook with curiosity. Jungkook crossed his arms, mainly because he didn’t know what else to do with them but also cause he wanted to give off a stern appearance. Kai laughed at this. “Is this your protective brother stance?”

Jungkook scowled, “I could care less about being your brother.”

“Ohhhh. Okay, so did you like what you see? I know you were curious about it a few weeks ago.”

“That was not the same thing. I’m not……”

Kai’s devilish grin appeared. “Gay? It’s not a dirty word, and neither am I. I like girls too.”

Jungkook shook his head, “How could you fuck someone in the room right next to mine?”

Kai’s look turned inquisitive. “Why would that matter? I’ve heard you masturbate before. It’s no big deal for brothers.”

Kook was angry now. “I’m not your fucking brother!”

Kai’s smile returned at this comment. “I see now. You’re jealous. Now, tell me are you jealous cause you’re a junior and still a virgin or are you jealous cause you wanna fuck Beomgyu? I mean you can have him. We just mess around. I can find someone else.”

Jungkook knew that Kai was messing with him, and it took all his energy not to punch the guy standing before him. “You are twisted.” He didn’t give Kai a chance to respond because he walked back to his room. He couldn’t stand to hear another word from that parasite. Kook tried to go back to his book, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw. Was Kai so shameless that he would fuck a man in front of him? Why would Kai look at him while fucking Beomgyu? And more importantly, why was Jungkook hard right now? Jungkook had jerked off plenty of times, but now he was afraid that Kai was on the other side of the door. Kai had already admitted to hearing him before, so what would make this time any different? The angrier he got with Kai, the more aroused he got. Then Jungkook slid his hand past his navel to slowly stroke himself. He tried thinking of Lisa from class, but that just wasn’t working like it usually did. His mind began to wander back to the scene in Kai’s room. He imagined Kai’s soft lips replacing Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook pictured him sucking on his cock, while Jungkook ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, lightly tugging at times to hear a moan escape the boy’s mouth. Before the fantasy could go any further, Jungkook came in his shorts.

The next morning at the breakfast table Jungkook was silent while he ate his cereal. It was just him, his dad, and Jin at the moment. His dad looked up from his paper, adjusted his glasses, and asked, “Kook, where is Kai?”

Jungkook shrugged, “He had a rough night.”

At that, Kai came out wiping his eyes. Jungkook looked at the boy as he made his way to the table. Kai’s hair was messy, and his pajamas were a little too big for him. He looked almost cute. Kai sat down, and Joon asked, “Kook said you had a rough night. You okay?”

He turned to Jungkook, who was the one smirking this time. “Yeah, I was studying with Beomgyu.”

Jin, who was sitting across from Kai, reached out to stroke his son’s hand lovingly. “Sweetie, you need to make sure you get enough sleep, especially if you wanna grow up to be big and strong like your brother.”

Kai always smiled at everything that Jin said, whether he agreed or not. Jungkook wondered why that was. It was almost as if Kai didn’t want to make life any harder for Jin, like he was protecting his dad. Now, Jungkook, on the other hand, wanted to fight about calling them brothers. Jungkook hated anytime they were referred to as brothers. There was no way he wanted to share any type of familial bond with that brat, but Jin had done this from the beginning. He kept calling them brothers, as if the more he said it, the closer they would get. It was kind of nice for him to hope for it, but he was delusional about so much, including his relationship with Namjoon. Jungkook was just waiting for the day for Jin to realize that he was a replacement.

Then Kai nodded at his father. Jungkook could tell that something was wrong with him today. Normally, he would have talked all of our heads off, but he was being quiet right now. Jin reached over to put his hand on Kai’s head and said, “Oh sweetie, you have a fever. You should go back to bed. I’ll make you some soup.” Without saying a word, Kai started to get up, but he wavered in his step. He would have fallen to the floor, if Jungkook hadn’t jumped up to catch him in time. Jin gasped, “Oh no sweetie are you okay?” Kai weakly nodded, but Jungkook stayed next to him to provide balance. He may hate the kid, but he wasn’t cruel. Jin continued, “Kookie, honey, would you mind getting him back to bed.” Jungkook wanted to make a remark about the pet name, but he decided at the moment that it wasn’t worth it. He nodded his head and helped Kai back to his room.

Kai was half asleep by the time Jungkook had tucked him back into bed. He kneeled down to make sure the boy was okay. He placed his hand on Kai’s head. He was burning up. Them he moved his hand to Kai’s neck, and this made the boy shudder. For a second, Kook thought the pouty look made him seem almost innocent. It even made Jungkook smile, but only for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook sat in Kai’s room on the floor waiting for Jin to come up with the soup. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t want to leave him when he was sick. He figured the kid got a pass today, because Jungkook was a lot of things but he was not cruel. Jin came up with a tray that contained soup and tea. He was about to speak when Jungkook put his finger to his lips as a signal that Kai was sleeping and not to disturb him. Jin nodded, set the food on the dresser, and motioned for Jungkook to follow him into the hallway. Kook obeyed and slowly closed the door partially. Jin looked worried about his son, and he said. “Kookie, I know you and Kai do not get along, but I was wondering if you could look after him for me today. I hate to ask, but I would hate to leave him alone. He’s always so helpless when he’s sick.” Jungkook wanted to laugh at the idea of Kai being helpless, but he refrained. Instead he just nodded his head. Jin smiled said thank you before walking back to the kitchen. Jungkook walked back into the room.

Jungkook sat back on the chair in front of Kai’s desk. He didn’t really know what else to do but to watch the kid. He knew today was going to be fucking boring. He couldn’t even switch off with anyone considering his dad was going to work today. Jungkook had plans for today that he was bummed about missing, but there was nothing to be done about that now because he was a man of his word. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t make Kai pay for this later though. Today he was going to hang out with Jimin and Lisa. He had been trying to get Lisa to notice him for years now, but she seemed to only be interested in Jimin, who was not interested not even a little bit. She was the only one in school who didn’t know that Jimin was gay, or if she did know she chose to ignore it. Jungkook figured Jimin was a way to get him close to Lisa either way. Maybe he could get her to notice him if he tried hard enough. Also, why did his life center around gay people so much? Now, Jungkook never hated gay people until Jin and Kai got here. Was he homophobic? Or was it specifically something about them? He had never had a problem with Jimin before. Yes, Jimin was a little more explicit about his sexual conquests that Kook would have liked, but that has never deterred their friendship.

Then Jungkook heard Kai turning in his sleep. He seemed to be having trouble getting comfortable. I tiny whine escaped his lips. This stirred Kook to get up to check on him. Kai opened his eyes slightly and reached out to Jungkook. He grabbed his arm and pulled him down almost causing Jungkook to crush him. Jungkook quickly braced his arms before he was able to crush the younger boy. Jungkook was going to yell at him until he saw the pitiful look in Kai’s eyes. Kai groggily said, “Come lay down with me.”

Jungkook was sure that Kai had confused him with someone else. “What?”

Kai whined, “Jungkook, your skin feels cool, and I am hot. Can you please cuddle with me?”

“Are you insane?”

Kai pouted. “Please…..Kookie.”

Jungkook wasn’t sure what came over him because for once he didn’t hate the nickname when it came from those lips in such a desperate tone. His mind wanted to refuse, but his body could not. Jungkook rolled to the other side of the bed. Kai waited maybe two seconds after Kook was comfortable, and he slid over to put his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, his lips so close to his neck. He placed his hand on the soft fabric covering Jungkook’s chest. He wanted to protest this position, but the younger was out cold once he had found a position that was comfortable to him. He watched Kai a few minutes while he slept. Kai’s face was pale and Jungkook could still feel the heat on the boy’s skin. He also felt Kai’s breath on his neck. This made him uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to wake him. On occasion Kai would move slightly and his lips would touch Kook’s neck ever so lightly. This sent a spark down his spine. He didn’t know what to think about this feeling. It was foreign to him. he tried to push those thoughts out of his head and focus on something else. Anything else in fact. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, Jungkook knew there was nothing he could do now but sleep as well.

A few hours later Jungkook was still asleep. Kai had started to shiver because the covers had shifted off of him, and this caused him to momentarily wake from his sleep. He repositioned the covers onto his body and made sure to leave some for Jungkook. He was still groggy, but he took this second to look at Kook while he slept. Jungkook’s features always seemed so hard to him, even the first day they met. He seemed to never let his guard down around anyone. Seeing him like this was so new to Kai. His features were still very angular, but there was a softness to them that seemed well pretty, if he was being honest. Kai was a more open person that Kook. He was not ashamed that he found Jungkook hot. He didn’t want to sleep with him because well that would cause a myriad of problems, but he was curious about the guy. He always wanted to push his buttons just to see what Jungkook would do next. He was waiting for the moment Kook finally stopped acting so reserved. He wasn’t sure what would happen, but he expected that it would be entertaining, even if the result was him being punched in the face. But anyway, he liked this Jungkook. He wanted to live in this moment longer, and sleep was about to take over again anyway. So he laid back down and cradled into the older’s embrace. He breathed in deeply. The smell of Jungkook’s hair was soothing.

The two had slept through the entire day. Namjoon and Jin came home that afternoon, and they didn’t hear any fighting so they decided to stay quiet in the living room. They hoped the boys were bonding. Namjoon knew how much Jin wanted Jungkook to accept them both. Jin actually want Jungkook to meet him before he moved in, but Namjoon insisted this was the best way. They sat on the couch watch a random tv show that neither one was paying particular attention to. Namjoon asked, “Is something on your mind, honey?”

Jin bit his bottom lip. “I just….I want Kookie to like me.”

Namjoon smiled.

Jin continued, “What?”

Joon replied, “You’re so cute when you bite your lip.”

Jin pushed him away in a playful manner. “I’m being serious.”

“Me too. I know. I know. Jungkook just needs time. I mean he’s making progress. The two are upstairs now hanging out.”

Jin went back to absentmindedly watching the tv.

Namjoon scooted closer and placed a kiss on Jin’s cheek, which he ignored. Then he kissed Jin’s neck, who felt ticklish by his breath, but he continued to ignore him. Namjoon wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed his shoulder biting and pulling up the fabric. Jin swatted him in a scolding manner and said, “Stop acting like a child.” Namjoon proceeded to push the other down on the couch. He saw Jin look towards the hallway worried the boys might come in. He wasn’t worried though cause he had checked on the boys earlier, and they were still asleep. So, he placed light nibbled down Jin’s neck, who responded with halfhearted slaps to Joon’s chest. Jin knew he wouldn’t ultimately he couldn’t resist this man, and so did his fiancé. Namjoon began sucking bruises into the others neck, which caused him to yelp, “Don’t leave marks.” He figured he could comply with this wish for now, so he pulled up Jin’s shirt and started to leave bruises in places that others would not be able to see. Jin’s breathing started to become labored. He was starting to feel overwhelmed both physically and mentally. A whine left his perfectly pink lips. He wanted this so badly, but not here. He pouted, “Joonie, can we at least take this to the bedroom.” Namjoon lifted his head to see his fiancé’s pouty lips, and he would be lying if he wasn’t imagining them wrapped around his cock. He also knew he couldn’t say not to that face. He lowered his head into the crook of Jin’s neck and sighed, “You’re no fair looking at me like that.” Jin stifled a giggle because he knew this and he wasn’t as innocent as people might have perceived him to be, but Joon knew this. Namjoon picked Jin up with Jin’s legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and replied, “You’re going to pay for that.” Then they disappeared into the bedroom.

Later that night, Jungkook finally woke up, and he felt refreshed. He rarely slept from the stress of school and his unwanted house guests, but if he was honest, he had always been a bit of an insomniac, which was one of the reasons Jimin told him to start reading in order to give him something to do. Jungkook was trying to figure out how to move without disturbing the other, but luckily Kai began to wake as well. They both sat up. Jungkook noticed that Kai’s hair was ruffled and he still looked exhausted. He put his hand to Kai’s head, and it appeared the fever had gone down, which was good. Jungkook maneuvered around him to get off the bed. He wanted to leave the room quickly, but he couldn’t think of a good excuse, so he settled on moving to the chair. Kai stifled a laugh at Kook’s reaction. He said, “Thank you for taking care of me. I know you didn’t want to do it.”

Jungkook deflected, “All we did was sleep.” He looked at the floor to avoid his gaze.

Kai wanted to tease him about this, but he also didn’t want to ruin this one good day that they had together, so he stayed silent.

A few days later things had gone back to normal. Jungkook and Kai were “enemies” once more. Jungkook was eating lunch with Jimin, who was texting on his phone. Jimin was always preoccupied with dating apps. Jungkook was starting to think that he was trying to sleep with every available guy in their town. Jungkook was focused on his lunch, when Jimin said, “Dude, you’re brother’s gay?”

Jungkook choked at this and said, “What?”

Jimin laughed, while the other recovered from shock. “He’s on my app.” He showed the screen to Jungkook, and there he was. It was a picture of Kai with the description. “Kai. Just here to have a good time ;).” The emoji infuriated Jungkook because he was literally asking for sex. Didn’t he have any decency.

Jungkook responded, “No. he’s bisexual or something. I don’t know, and he’s not my brother.”

“Okay, dude. No need to freak out. So………”

“What?”

“Can I message him back?”

Jungkook felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. “He messaged you?”

Jimin laughed, “Duh. That’s how I saw him, so do you mind?”

“What did he say?”

“I don’t know if you want to hear that.”

Jungkook was getting angrier each second. “Tell me.”

Jimin sighed, “He just asked if I wanted to hook up tonight.”

He didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t want to act like he cared, so all he said was “Do what you want. I don’t care.” Then he went back to eating his lunch, while Jimin texted back a reply.

After school, he didn’t wait for Kai to go home. He was so pissed at him that he didn’t even want to see his face, so he left him there to find his own way home. When he got home, he went to the kitchen to grab a snack before going to do his homework. He was glad the house was empty because currently he was pissed off at everyone and everything. It was best for him to go and hold up in his room and be a recluse for the rest of the night until he could calm down. But fate would have other plans, as Kai and Jimin walked into the kitchen a few moments later. Kai said, “Jimin gave me a ride home, since you left me, jerk.” Jungkook ignored this, and continued looking through the kitchen for something to eat. Kai continued, “What is wrong with you today?” This only received a glare from Jungkook. Jimin could feel the tension in the room, and it was as if something had clicked for him that hadn’t for these two. He responded, “You know what I just forgot I have like a huge paper due tomorrow that I haven’t even started, so I should just go home.” They had both heard Jimin, but neither one moved an inch. Kai waited for Jungkook to say something, but he was determined to stay silent. Now Kai was mad, and he stomped to his room like a petulant child.

Both of them stayed in their rooms for most of the night. They didn’t even leave for dinner for fear the other would be at the table as well. Kai was sitting at his desk drawing. It was how he calmed himself down. He was furious with Kook, and he didn’t even understand fully why Jungkook was mad. Then it hit him. He was upset about him and Jimin. Of course! Girls at school had always talked about the tension between Jungkook and Jimin. This was even probably why he was having trouble accepting his father’s sexuality because he was struggling with his own feelings for Jimin. Then Kai thought maybe he could talk to him and get him to realize that it is okay that he likes Jimin. It was all becoming clear now to him.

Kai walked out of his room and into Kook’s, without knocking of course. He shut the door behind him, leaned up against it, and watched Jungkook as he did his homework. Jungkook knew Kai was there, but he was doing his best to ignore it. Finally, Kai spoke up. “I understand why you’re mad at me.” Jungkook turned around to look at him as if telling him to go on. “You were mad that I asked Jimin out.” Kook tensed up. “You were mad that I brought him home because…..” Kai was trying to think of a gentle way to express this. “You like Jimin.” Jungkook’s eyes shot open in horror as he looked at Kai. Kai continued, “It’s obvious with the way you reacted, and everyone at school thinks you two are a couple anyway.” Jungkook was starting to get mad again. “I didn’t mean to take him from you. I know it’s hard trying to figure out your sexuality and stuff, and I didn’t mean to make it harder.” Jungkook started to shake his head. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kai looked down at the ground. He didn’t want it to seem like he was teasing the guy. “I just wanted you to know tha.” Kai’s words were cut off by Jungkook’s lips. He had moved so fast that Kai hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten up. Kai tried to move, but he was already pinned up against the door. He could barely think with the other’s lips on his. The kiss was harsh and one-sided at first, but then Kai gave way to him. A moan slipped from Kai’s mouth, which allowed Jungkook to slip his tongue inside to deepen the kiss.

Then Jungkook’s strong hands were securely placed at Kai’s hips. His hands were firm and pressed in just enough. Jungkook stepped back and let Kai catch his breath. Kook looked relieved like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. Kai was still trying to process what had just happened. He had never been kissed like that before, and it was by his soon to be step brother. Jungkook moved closer to Kai again, who tried to protect himself from another attack by clasping his hand over his own mouth. Jungkook smirked at this. “I don’t have feelings for Jimin.” Jungkook looked at Kai’s hand over his mouth; he put his lips to Kai’s ear and added, “You’re really cute when you’re shy.” This made Kai jump. He pushed Jungkook away, clumsily opened the door, and ran back to his room.


End file.
